There's Something About Shmi
by Kitalpha
Summary: Ever seen the movie There's Something About Mary? Need I say more?


Shmi.html Hey there, I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my computer. You see, it   
has a problem with indenting. I'm sure you can handle it.   


Qui-Gon Jinn sat on a bench outside the Jedi Council chamber, watching   
absently out the window. Obi-Wan sat beside him, looking bored. Ships and   
airspeeders zipped by the spire like lines of tiny, flying insects. The sun   
was down behind the buildings, throwing them into black silhouette against   
the brilliant sky.   
Right now Anakin Skywalker was inside the chamber, being tested by the   
council. Qui-Gon longed to know what was going on in there.   
Suddenly the door opened. He all but jumped out of his chair and walked   
quickly inside. Obi-Wan followed.   
Yoda spoke first. "Finished we are, with our testing. Right you were."   
"The boy has a very high concentration of midichlorians," explained Mace   
Windu.   
"The Force is strong with him," added Ki-Adi Mundi.   
"He is to be trained then?" asked Qui-Gon. He was sure the answer would be   
yes.   
There was a strained silence.   
"No," said Mace Windu. "He will not be trained."   
"No?" Qui-Gon echoed incredulously. "He is the Chosen One! You must see it!" 

Yoda closed his eyes. "Clouded, this boy's future is."   
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "I will train him then. I take Anakin as my   
Padawan learner." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan's startled   
expression.   
"An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon," Yoda reminded. "Impossible to take a   
second."   
"The Code forbids it," added Mace Windu.   
"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon said.   
Obi-Wan immediately stepped forward. "I am ready to face the trials."   
Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan is headstrong, and he still has much to   
learn of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can   
learn from me."   
"Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready," said Yoda. "The boy's fate   
will be decided later."   
"Then he must stay in my custody. He has no where else to go," said Qui-Gon. 

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged glances.   
"I don't think we can let you do that..." began Mace Windu.   
"Train him not!" warned Yoda. "Dangerous, it may be!"   
"Then let me return to Tattooine for his mother. They can stay here," said   
Qui-Gon, stung by their lack of trust.   
"Very well," Yoda conceded.   
"But return quickly," said Mace Windu. "The Queen will soon return to Naboo.   
You must go with her for her protection."   
"May the Force be with you," said Yoda.   
Qui-Gon bowed and left the room, followed on each side by Obi-Wan and   
Anakin. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Can't I go with you?" whined Anakin. He and Qui-Gon stood on the landing   
platform of the small ship they would be taking to Tatooine.   
"No," Qui-Gon replied gently. "That would defeat the whole purpose of us   
going. Just stay here with the Queen, we'll be back soon."   
Obi-Wan appeared at the top of the ramp. Qui-Gon glanced at him, ruffled   
Anakin's hair, and followed Obi-Wan into the ship.   
They sat down in the cockpit, and Obi-Wan took the controls. Smoothly, the   
ship lifted off and flew up, out of Coruscant's atmosphere. Starlines flared   
in the viewport as they jumped into hyperspace.   
Obi-Wan sat still a moment, then got up without a word, and stalked off   
somewhere to the back of the ship. Qui-Gon watched him go. Obi-Wan had said   
barely two words two him since the council has tested Anakin. Maybe it was a   
bad idea to offer to train the boy. But it was done now. Obi-Wan just needed   
a little time. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Qui-Gon slipped the loose, gray poncho over his head, his sole disguise. The   
brown robe of the Jedi was much too recognizable.   
"Should I stay here, Master?" asked Obi-Wan.   
"Yes, I shouldn't be long," Qui-Gon replied. "Tatooine is not really a fun   
place anyway," he added.   
Obi-Wan nodded, and Qui-Gon lowered the ramp. He grabbed a small pouch of   
credit chips and hid it in his belt before stepping out into the boiling   
heat.   
It was a rather long walk to Mos Espa from where they had landed. Qui-Gon   
was hot and tired by the time he reached the town. As Qui-Gon wound his way   
through the crowded marketplace, he spotted a familiar face. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Far across the street, Shmi started. She stopped uncertainly in front of a   
small adobe store. Her heart beat a bit faster as her eyes met Qui-Gon's   
over the distance. You came back. I knew you'd come back, she thought.   
Qui-Gon began making his way through the crowd toward her. She waited by the   
storefront. Shmi was at a loss for words when he reached her, so she just   
looked up at him and smiled. Qui-Gon took her hands.   
"I came prepared this time," he said. "And I am here to free slaves." He   
smiled slightly.   
Shmi's heart leapt. Free.   
They walked together to Watto's shop, and Qui-Gon explained the situation   
along the way. The council didn't want to train Anakin. He was too old, too   
much fear, they said. Of course he's afraid, she thought. He needs me.   
"I will train him myself if I have to," Qui-Gon was saying. "I don't think   
the council realizes how important it is."   
They stopped in front of Watto's shop. "You're very kind," said Shmi. "It   
would be my greatest wish for Anakin's dream to be fulfilled."   
Qui-Gon looked down at her intently. "I know," he said quietly. He started   
to go into the shop.   
Shmi stopped him. "Watto won't want to listen to you," she cautioned. "He's   
still angry about losing the bet."   
"I'll be careful," said Qui-Gon. He went inside.   
Shmi stood casually outside the door so she could listen to the conversation   
without being noticed. The little bell rang, signaling Qui-Gon's entrance.   
Shmi heard the flapping of Watto's wings and his familiar Huttese greeting.   
"YOU!" Watto yelled, recognizing his customer. "How dare you come back to my   
shop!"   
Shmi winced.   
"After you robbed me of all my possessions..." Watto continued his ranting   
about all his grievances until Qui-Gon stopped him.   
"Settle down, my friend. I'm prepared to offer a good price this time."   
That consoled Watto rather quickly. Suddenly he was all business. "Well, of   
course," he said smoothly, "We'll find what you need, just tell me what   
you're looking for."   
"I'm looking for a slave, actually."   
Watto paused. There was an uncomfortable silence. Watto shook it off. "Well,   
I've got this new Rodian that I got to replace the boy..." He began   
describing the Rodian slave's advantages, but Qui-Gon interrupted him.   
"You know which one I want. The boy's mother."   
Watto was again silent. "She's not for sale," he barked.   
"Not even for this much?" Qui-Gon asked. Shmi heard the plasticky clicking   
of credit chips.   
"No. She's not for sale."   
"This much?" More clicking.   
"No."   
"This much?"   
"No!"   
"How about this much?"   
"NO! You would have to have a thousand credits before I would sell her to   
you." Shmi's eyes widened. A thousand credits! She couldn't believe Watto   
was asking that much. He must really be angry at Qui-Gon.   
"Really? Well, here you go."   
Shmi held her breath, trying to hide her astonishment from the passers by.   
She could hardly believe anyone would pay that much for a slave-- but to   
Qui-Gon she was not a slave. She was a person.   
Watto was silent for a moment. "No."   
"Well, how about this much?"   
"It's going to have to be a lot more than that."   
"I don't have any more," Qui-Gon admitted.   
"Then you don't have any slave!" yelled Watto. "Get out of my shop!"   
"I don't think I can leave without a slave," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.   
"Then buy my Rodian!" Watto said, exasperated.   
"No, not a Rodian. I'm very particular about my slaves," Qui-Gon replied.   
Shmi tried not to laugh. Qui-Gon was unflappable. "Oh look, I just found   
fifty more credits in my pocket," Qui-Gon said with surprise. Shmi could   
picture Watto's glare. "Last chance," Qui-Gon said.   
"Then will you leave?" asked Watto.   
"Of course."   
"And not come back?"   
"You have my word."   
"Deal!" said Watto.   
Shmi heard the hand slap and felt a rush of satisfaction. Free. She could   
hardly remember a time when she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. She   
could go to Anakin. She could live her own life. She wiped a tear of joy   
from her face.   
Qui-Gon came out of the shop and saw her standing by the door. She beamed.   
"I guess I don't need to tell you..." he said.   
Impulsively, she hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.   
He smiled. "Let's go. I don't have much time to be here." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Obi-Wan lowered the ramp and came outside when Qui-Gon and the boy's mother   
came into view.   
Qui-Gon introduced them. "Shmi, this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
Obi-Wan, this is Shmi Skywalker." They smiled as they shook hands. Obi-Wan   
seemed to be in a better mood than when Qui-Gon had left.   
"You can put your things in the back," Qui-Gon said to Shmi. Obi-Wan noticed   
the quick touch of their hands as she headed toward the ship's stern.   
Qui-Gon joined Obi-Wan in the cockpit.   
"Master," Obi-Wan said, "I was thinking while you were gone, and I am sorry   
for my behavior earlier. I was angry about the boy. But I am grateful you   
think I am ready to face the trials."   
Qui-Gon smiled. "You've been a good apprentice Obi-Wan. And you're a much   
wiser man than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."   
They gripped hands, friends once again. Obi-Wan sat down in his pilot's   
chair. "I was also wondering if there isn't another reason you wanted to   
free the boy's mother," he said, smiling mischievously.   
Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow, but didn't deny it. "She deserves better than   
slavery."   
Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Shmi entered. Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon   
carefully. Qui-Gon looked at the ceiling. Shmi looked back and forth between   
them, then sat down.   
"All ready?" Obi-Wan asked nobody in particular. He started the ship and   
took off. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After their return to Coruscant, Obi-Wan walked with Qui-Gon and Shmi in the   
Jedi Temple. They were supposed to be showing her around, but she and   
Qui-Gon were doing more talking than showing. Obi-Wan trailed quietly along   
behind, feeling a bit like a third wheel. He had no doubts now of Qui-Gon's   
feelings for her, even if he wouldn't admit it. They had been inseparable   
since they had come back from Tattoine.   
Lagging farther and farther behind, Obi-Wan stopped to watch some students   
training, allowing the other two to continue their conversation alone. Mace   
Windu was helping a little boy about Anakin's age with his lightsaber. As   
Qui-Gon and Shmi passed, he let the boy try it on his own. The dark skinned   
Jedi Master watched them intently. He walked over to stand beside Obi-Wan   
without taking his eyes off the couple.   
"Who is she?" he asked.   
A strange question, Obi-Wan thought. Mace Windu should be able to infer who   
she was. "Shmi Skywalker," answered Obi-Wan. "Anakin's mother," he added.   
Mace was silent for a moment. "I hadn't expected..." he stopped. Shmi and   
Qui-Gon left the room, continuing their tour.   
Obi-Wan stared at him, puzzled by the way he was acting.   
One of the students, a little Twi'lek girl of about seven, needed help. Mace   
returned to the children without saying anything more, but Obi-Wan did see   
him look up once to stare at the door that Shmi had just walked through, as   
if he expected her to come back. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Shmi walked beside Qui-Gon in the hallway to Senator Palpatine's quarters,   
where Anakin was staying with the Queen and her handmaidens. She walked more   
quickly as it came into view, passing Qui-Gon. Through the glass walls she   
could see people sitting around, including Anakin and Jar Jar. The others   
must be the Queen's handmaidens. She burst through the door. Everyone looked   
up in surprise, except for Anakin.   
"Mom!" he cried, jumping out of his chair and into her waiting arms.   
"Heyo!" said Jar Jar.   
"Oh Ani," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I missed you."   
"I missed you too, Mom."   
Qui-Gon came into the room a moment after Shmi, and stopped behind her.   
"Master Qui-Gon sir! you're back too!" Anakin said happily. Qui-Gon smiled.   
Anakin looked around, his grin fading. "Where's Obi-Wan?" he asked.   
Shmi and Qui-Gon exchanged glances.   
"He was with us in the Jedi Temple," Qui-Gon said.   
"I didn't see him leave," said Shmi. "Maybe he had something else to do."   
Qui-Gon nodded, inwardly embarrassed. He knew why Obi-Wan had left them. The   
entrance of Senator Palpatine spared him an awkward moment.   
Palpatine bustled in from the adjoining room, apparently on his way   
somewhere. He stopped, noticing Shmi. After a short pause, he broke into a   
smile.   
"Well, hello. I don't believe we've been introduced," He said.   
Shmi stood up and offered her hand. "Shmi Skywalker."   
"Oh, of course, I remember now," he said, shaking her hand. "I am Senator   
Palpatine."   
"Pleased to meet you," she said sincerely.   
"Perhaps you would like a tour?" he offered, "There are a great many things   
to see here."   
"I think Qui-Gon already--" she began.   
"Oh, but I bet he didn't show you the senate chamber!" Palpatine said. "You   
must see it; it's simply spectacular..." he led her down the hallway as he   
began describing the room.   
Shmi looked back over her shoulder and shrugged slightly to Qui-Gon as she   
retreated down the hallway. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Wasn't it amazing? I told you, there's no bigger meeting room in the entire   
galaxy!" exclaimed Palpatine.   
"Yes, it was awfully big," Shmi answered.   
"A pity it isn't used better," he sighed. "The Republic isn't what it once   
was."   
"Is it? That is a pity."   
"A lot of corrupt people have great influence over it," he explained.   
"Sometimes I wonder if I'm any better than the rest."   
"No," Shmi said, shaking her head. "I won't believe that. You're a kind man,   
I'm sure you're a fine senator."   
"You think so?" he began. He was interrupted as Mace Windu came around a   
corner in the hallway.   
"Shmi Skywalker!" said the Jedi Master. "It is a honor to finally meet you.   
I am Mace Windu, Jedi Master."   
"I'm glad to meet you too, Master," Shmi replied. "Senator Palpatine was   
showing me around just now."   
"Oh was he? That's wonderful. Very kind of you, Senator."   
Palpatine smiled, happy to be acknowledged.   
"But he probably didn't show you the Jedi Council chamber," continued Mace.   
"You shouldn't miss that."   
"Oh, but what if they're meeting in there?" Shmi worried. "I wouldn't want   
to interrupt."   
"They're not meeting right now."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Of course I'm sure. I'm on the council."   
"Oh," Shmi said, turning and shrugging to Palpatine as she was led away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"It is beautiful," Shmi said, looking out the windows of the council   
chamber. "I'm glad you brought me here."   
"I'm happy to help," Mace replied.   
"Is this where Anakin was tested?" she asked. "It's a good place for   
testing, so peaceful. It's easy to be nervous otherwise."   
Mace nodded. "He is very strong in the Force."   
"Why isn't he to be trained?"   
Mace avoided her gaze. "He is too old. Too much fear and anger in him   
already." He glanced at Shmi. Seeing her downcast face, he added, "But we   
haven't decided for sure yet. Later he may be allowed to train as a Padawan   
with one of the masters."   
"Oh I hope so!" Shmi exclaimed.   
"So do I," answered Mace. For your sake, he thought. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Shmi returned to Palpatine's quarters, she was stopped at the door by a   
guard. He must have seen the shocked expression on her face, because he   
quickly put her fears to rest.   
"I'm sorry, you're not in trouble. I only wanted to meet you. You must be   
Shmi Skywalker."   
Her face relaxed. "I am. It seems like everyone knows me around here."   
"They probably do. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Panaka."   
"Nice to meet you, Panaka." She shook his hand. "Were these good things or   
bad things you've heard about me already?"   
"Good. Apparently you made quite an impression on some people."   
Shmi looked down, embarrassed.   
"So, are you going to stay here by yourself while we go to Naboo?" he asked. 

"Well, I am staying here, but Anakin will be with me, and Senator Palpatine   
will be here still, and Mace Windu."   
"Oh, I see," he said. "I guess it wouldn't be much fun to come with us."   
"Well, Anakin has to--"   
"He could come too. Padme would love for him to come along."   
"All right. I'll come along then," Shmi decided. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Shmi climbed the ramp of Queen Amidala's starship, with Anakin following.   
"Can I go to the cockpit, Mom?" Anakin begged as soon as they were inside.   
"Yes, go ahead."   
Shmi continued into the ship alone, and almost bumped into Qui-Gon. She   
smiled. "Hello."   
"Hello," he said. "I didn't think you were coming."   
"I wasn't," she answered. "Panaka asked me to go."   
"Oh." Qui-Gon paused. "I understand." He nodded coldly and strode away.   
Shmi didn't know what to say. "Qui-Gon..." she said helplessly, but he   
continued walking. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Anakin stood on the bridge of the Queen's ship, watching Ric Olie pilot the   
ship down towards Naboo's surface.   
"Aren't there any ships?" Anakin asked.   
"We aren't picking any up on sensors," said Ric.   
"There should be," said Obi-Wan. "They need a droid control ship for their   
army."   
"Maybe they cloaked it," suggested Panaka.   
"Be careful," warned Obi-Wan.   
Ric guided the ship down towards Naboo. They hugged the treetops as they   
searched for a place to land to keep out of view as much as possible.   
Finally they landed in a clearing in the forest, the trees hiding the silver   
ship perfectly. The Queen sent Jar Jar to the gungan city, and Panaka and   
the guards to Theed to determine the situation. The rest of the group waited   
in the forest. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"They're here!" Anakin's voice called as he came running through the trees   
toward the waiting group.   
"Good, they made it," said Queen Amidala.   
Several landspeeders buzzed through the trees behind Anakin, arriving only   
seconds after him. Captain Panaka jumped out.   
"Good news, your Highness!" he said, walking toward them. "The army is gone.   
Governor Bibble is in control of the city."   
"What?" exclaimed the Queen. Her white painted brow furrowed. "Where are   
they?"   
"We don't know," replied Panaka. "Bibble says they just got in their ships   
and left. I don't think we'll be needing the Gungans help anymore."   
At that moment Jar Jar appeared out of the water, shaking himself off.   
"There'sa nobody dere," he began.   
"That's all right Jar Jar. We don't need to fight anymore," she said. "We   
will all sleep at home tonight." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was dark by the time Shmi returned to her room in the palace. Some of the   
Naboo were still celebrating in the streets, and the light of their glow   
torches flickered on the buildings like a thousand fireflies. Faint sounds   
of music and laughter drifted up to her window on the cool evening breeze.   
Despite the people's cheery festival, Shmi had a sadness in her heart that   
night. She hadn't talked to Qui-Gon since they left Coruscant. She missed   
his company.   
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the patter of feet in the hallway.   
She smiled. Anakin would cheer her up. He burst into the room.   
"Mom!" he shouted excitedly. "Mom! Master Qui-Gon said they decided to make   
me a Jedi! Mace Windu is going to be my Master!"   
"Oh Ani, that's so wonderful!" she hugged him tight.   
"But, I wish--" he said uncertainly. Shmi looked at him encouragingly. "I   
wish Qui-Gon could be my master."   
"I'm sure he wishes he could be too. But Qui-Gon has an apprentice already,"   
she said.   
"I know," Anakin whined.   
"You'll be fine," said Shmi. "Now get to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day."   
"Good night Mom."   
"Good night Ani."   
He scampered off to his own room, leaving Shmi standing alone again. Lost in   
her thoughts, she didn't notice a dark figure slip silently through the   
window. It walked across the room behind her, coming closer and closer. It   
loomed behind her, dark and menacing, its black and red face like a   
nightmare in the moonlight. Then, without warning,   
It tapped her on the shoulder.   
Shmi turned, and seeing the awful face, screamed. The thing covered her   
mouth.   
"I am not here to hurt you-- this time," it said. "I will let you speak, as   
long as you are quiet."   
Shmi nodded, terrified. The thing took its hand off her mouth. Shmi took a   
few deep breaths, and asked, "Who are you?"   
It smiled, showing a mouthful of nasty yellow teeth. It was not a friendly   
gesture. "My name is Darth Maul. I have a message for you, from my master."   
"Did you have to scare me like that?" Shmi demanded.   
The thing shrugged, grinning again. "It's more fun that way."   
Shmi glared at it.   
"Here," it reached into its robe and brought out a small holocube. "Here is   
the message. You can listen to it now."   
Shmi took the holocube and set it on a small table. She glanced at Darth   
Maul, who leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, shrouded in the   
shadows. It didn't look like it was planning to leave. She pushed the button   
on the cube. Another dark figure appeared, hooded and clothed in black   
robes.   
"Hello Shmi," the holo began. "If you are listening to this message you have   
doubtless met my apprentice, Darth Maul. I hope he was kind to you."   
Shmi snorted.   
"I am sorry I had to come before you in this form, but I felt it was   
necessary for you to believe me. I am not who you think I am." The dark   
figure in the holo removed its hood. As the face came into view, Shmi gasped   
and staggered backwards.   
It was Senator Palpatine.   
"Yes, I am Palpatine. But I am also Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith.   
I am responsible for the blockade and invasion of Naboo, the inability of   
the Senate to do anything about it, and countless other crimes. Why, you   
ask? Power. I wanted to become Chancellor. Emperor, even."   
Shmi's watched in numb amazement.   
"I had almost fulfilled my plan when I met you. But you showed me that being   
evil isn't always good. Bad things result from it." He paused. "Like   
slavery. I knew that I could never gain your favor if I was evil, so I've   
decided to mend my ways. From now on I renounce the Sith Order."   
Mixed feelings ran through Shmi. She was flattered that she could inspire   
this kind of change in a person, but at the same time, she felt betrayed.   
She thought Palpatine was a good person. This was the last thing in the   
galaxy that she had expected.   
"As you may or may not have heard already, I have been elected Chancellor of   
the Senate. It seems ironic that just when I am no longer interested in my   
schemes, they come true. But I hope that I can use my new position to undo   
the wrong I have done. I hope you will forgive me for all this."   
The holo fizzled out to darkness, and silence fell over the room. Shmi stood   
for a moment, staring at the inanimate holocube. Darth Maul moved from his   
spot in the corner. His lip curled in contempt. "A pity," he said. Shmi   
looked at him apprehensively.   
"I take it you haven't reformed too," she said.   
He made a noise in his throat. "I tried to make my master see what   
foolishness this is, but he wouldn't listen. I fear he is too infatuated   
with you to be reasoned with."   
He walked toward her, and Shmi backed up a few steps.   
"I think there is only one course of action left to take," he said, smiling   
devilishly.   
Shmi didn't take her eyes off his hands. She kept backing up until she hit a   
wall. Darth Maul's hand moved toward his belt, and Shmi screamed.   
She ran along the wall to the far end of the room, watching out of the   
corner of her eye as he ignited his lightsaber, filling the room with blood   
red light. He ran after her. Shmi dodged skillfully, running around the   
room, staying just out of reach. Maul's face twisted in anger, surprised at   
her evasiveness. Still, she couldn't keep this up forever. Her muscles were   
getting tired. She would have to get out of here somehow, and get help.   
Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the hallway. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Captain   
Panaka ran into the room. Shmi slumped to the floor, closing her eyes. Safe.   
Maul backed into his corner, outnumbered.   
"What happened?" asked Qui-Gon. He helped her up.   
Shmi pointed to the holocube, still sitting on the table. Obi-Wan pressed   
the button, and the holo sprang out of its little box. They watched the   
whole thing. All was silent for a moment afterwards.   
"Impossible!" declared Panaka.   
"The dark side is hard to detect," Qui-Gon said, he glanced at Maul.   
The tattooed warrior boiled. "If my Master will not help me, then I will   
preserve the Sith by myself!" he announced, and leapt for Obi-Wan, who was   
standing between him and the window. Obi-Wan drew his saber in defense, and   
Qui-Gon quickly joined the duel. Shmi watched with admiration as he   
powerfully fought the young sith.   
It seemed the duel had just started when Darth Maul suddenly dropped to the   
ground. The two Jedi stared incredulously down at his fallen body. A blaster   
hole smoked in his chest. Everyone looked at Panaka, who twirled his blaster   
around his finger and shoved it back in its holster. Shmi shot him a   
grateful smile. Qui-Gon saw it.   
Qui-Gon switched off his lightsaber and walked to the door. "I've been   
thinking," he said. "What makes me better than Panaka, who just saved your   
life, or Palpatine, who renounced the dark side because of you? And I think   
Mace Windu changed his mind about Anakin awful quick. I can't beat that can   
I?"   
Shmi opened her mouth, but no words came out.   
"You choose who you want. I only want you to be happy." Qui-Gon disappeared   
out the door.   
Obi-Wan and Panaka stared at the closed door. Then they turned to look at   
Shmi. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Qui-Gon walked across the dark garden courtyard, his long strides carrying   
him quickly over the stone path. A fountain bubbled in the center where all   
the paths converged. He paused there, trying to remember which way led back   
to his room.   
"Qui-Gon!" Shmi's voice echoed across the courtyard. She ran along the path   
to him. Qui-Gon turned and looked at her as she caught up to him, but didn't   
say anything.   
"Qui-Gon," she said again. "I don't--" she paused, trying to find words.   
"You said you wanted me to be happy."   
"Yes," he replied, turning to leave.   
"Wait," She put a hand on his arm. "What if-- what if I would be happiest   
with you?"   
Qui-Gon didn't move for a second. Then he turned around, a smile on his   
face. Shmi slipped her arms around him and hugged him joyfully, until   
Qui-Gon tilted her face up and kissed her.   


The End   
  


Oh my jeezy cow, is that really the end? What the heck kind of ending is   
this? What kind of twisted, sadistic author would leave you hanging like   
that? I guess you'll have to wait three years until I write a sequel.   
Muahahahaha!!!! Just kidding. For the sanity and enjoyment of readers like   
you, the following scene has been added. It takes place quite a few years   
after this story.   
  


Shmi leaned on the metal railing on the balcony outside her home, looking   
out at the last glow of the sunset quickly fading behind the skyline.   
Sunsets were so much prettier now, thanks to Chancellor Palpatine's efforts   
to clean up Coruscant's pollution. It smelled better too.   
She heard footsteps behind her on the balcony, and her husband leaned on the   
balustrade by her side.   
"Are the kids asleep?" she asked.   
"Yes," he answered.   
"Good." She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
"Mace and Anakin left for the Outer Rim today," Qui-Gon said. "They're going   
to help with the negotiations with the Hutts. Tattoine will soon be part of   
the Republic, I think."   
"And the slaves will be free. He always said he would come back and free   
them one day." She sighed. "It seems like he's always gone though. I'm glad   
you're on the Council now. You don't have to leave so much."   
He smiled. "Don't worry, when Anakin gets back he'll be here for a while.   
He's going to stay with Amidala until the twins are born."   
"She'll be missed in the Senate," said Shmi. "I bet she'll be elected   
Chancellor after Palpatine."   
"I wouldn't be surprised," Qui-Gon agreed.   
"Is Obi-Wan taking a padawan yet?" she asked.   
"Yes, he was in the Temple yesterday watching the students."   
"Did he like any of them?"   
Qui-Gon nodded. "He still hasn't decided though."   
"He's has a nice break lately hasn't he?"   
"Yes, for once there are more Jedi than we need for missions. It's pretty   
tranquil in the galaxy, so we can afford a vacation every so often."   
"Chancellor Palpatine has sure done a good job keeping the peace," Shmi   
said.   
"It's almost like there's balance in the Force," Qui-Gon said.   
Shmi looked up at him. "You think Anakin is responsible for all this?"   
"Well, the prophecy says..." he trailed off, thinking. What had Anakin done   
to make anything better? Qui-Gon thought hard. He couldn't think of   
anything. Well, if not Anakin, who? Chancellor Palpatine seemed to be at   
least partially accountable, but he couldn't be the Chosen One. He had been   
a Sith Lord before--   
A thought struck Qui-Gon. No way, that's impossible, he thought.   
Nevertheless, the pieces began to fall together. He looked at his wife with   
a shocked expression on his face.   
Shmi winked. "Things aren't always as they seem." She kissed him on the   
cheek. "Good night." 


End file.
